There is a considerable body of prior art which deals with robotic payload fastening techniques. These fall basically into three categories. One of these involves various "single point actuation" strategies. That is, a robot grasps a single interface fixture on a payload, typically an "H" plate, and activates a shaft inside. By a series of mechanical appendages (typically levers, belts, cams, and/or pulleys), multiple attachment latches along the payload perimeter are activated and the payload is attached. In some cases, the process includes the mating of electrical power and signals from the fixture to the payload (but not from the robot to the payload) and in other cases, not. In certain cases the power and signals transfer is part of the action taken by the mechanical appendages. In other cases, it is a blind mate process with the robot providing the insertion force. In still other instances, a separate and independent process is employed for the electrical connector mating after the payload, itself, is mated and secured.
A second category uses two or more attachment screws which are activated, one at a time. The screws are alternately torqued down, one torque increment at a time to prevent cocking. This is a straight forward and simple technique, but "soft dock" appendages can complicate the system. Typical of this technique is the NASA "Solar Max" mission which employs this type of mating and fastening screws.
A third category uses a "Zip Nut" technique. The "Zip Nut" has its female thread segmented so that the male component can be pressed directly into the female component and seated using the insertion force of the robot (or astronaut). The segmented thread sections spring away from the male thread sections permitting the screw to penetrate into the nut in a one way ratchetting process. In the unfastening process, the two members are unscrewed in a conventional manner.